


GEH!

by Teufelsratte



Series: We want to break free (Stimme von Freddie Mercury) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Original Work
Genre: Besessen, Besessenheit, Damon - Freeform, Death, Demon, Erwähnungen von Good Omens Charakteren, Gen, Possessed Character, Possession, Tod, Verrückter Pfarrer, crazy priest, mentions of good omens characters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teufelsratte/pseuds/Teufelsratte
Summary: Alle sagen, Freundschaft sei etwas Schönes. Das Beste, was es gibt. Ist es auch. Doch gibt es wirklich eine “Ewige Freundschaft“? Ist der Satz „Wir bleiben für immer Freunde“ wahr?Früher glaubte ich an sowas. Ich glaubte daran, dass Marco und ich für immer Freunde bleiben würden, dass uns nichts trennen kann. Er hat mich immer zum Lachen gebracht und mich dann beinahe zerstört. Manchmal vermisse ich ihn und fürchte mich davor, ihm wieder zu begegnen. Zeiten ändern sich, genau wie Menschen. Doch was bleibt, ist der Schmerz und sein letzter Satz, der immer noch in mir tobt.Diese Geschichte ist von Good Omens inspiriert, da meine beste Freundin (und Dolmetscher Deutsch-Englisch) mich seitdem immer Dämon nennt (Kommentar von somerandomwritingstuff: ZU RECHT!).Es ist der beginn einer kleinen Serie, die nach den Handlungen aus Buch und Serie spielt.





	GEH!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [GO!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394064) by [DemonRat-translator of Teufelsratte (somerandomwritingstuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomwritingstuff/pseuds/DemonRat-translator%20of%20Teufelsratte), [somerandomwritingstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomwritingstuff/pseuds/somerandomwritingstuff), [Teufelsratte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teufelsratte/pseuds/Teufelsratte)

Alle sagen, Freundschaft sei etwas Schönes. Das Beste, was es gibt. Ist es auch. Doch gibt es wirklich eine “Ewige Freundschaft“? Ist der Satz „Wir bleiben für immer Freunde“ wahr? Früher glaubte ich an sowas. Ich glaubte daran, dass Marco und ich für immer Freunde bleiben würden, dass uns nichts trennen kann. Er hat mich immer zum Lachen gebracht und mich dann beinahe zerstört. Manchmal vermisse ich ihn und fürchte mich davor, ihm wieder zu begegnen. Zeiten ändern sich, genau wie Menschen. Doch was bleibt, ist der Schmerz und sein letzter Satz, der immer noch in mir tobt.

Alles begann, oder besser gesagt, endete an einem sonnigem Tag vor 64 Jahren. Wir trafen uns in Kassel. Es war ein spontanes Treffen. Gestern Abend hatte er mir geschrieben und heute Morgen hatte ich geantwortet (typischer ich move, immer zu spät. #Crowley). Ich wartete am Bahnhof. Nicht lange. Es dauerte drei Minuten bis der Zug zu sehen war (WOW. Der Zug kam mal nach mir) und ungefähr eine weitere bis er zum stehen kam. Die Türen öffneten sich und Marco stieg aus. Mit einem Lächeln umarmte ich ihn, wie immer zur Begrüßung. Doch er erwiderte die Begrüßung nicht. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade nur keine Lust dazu gehabt.  
„Also, wo wollen wir hin?“ Fragte ich ihn. Ich war nie gut darin, zu entscheiden.  
„Lass uns etwas gehen“ antwortete er mit fast ausdrucksloser Stimme.  
„Okay.“ Nun war ich etwas verunsichert. Es waren schon ungefähr fünf Minuten vergangen und noch keine Spur eines Witzes weit und breit (normalerweise tat er sie schon fünf Minuten vor Ankunft).  
Wir gingen in Richtung GameStop. Dort sahen wir uns gerne etwas um.  
Die erste Ampel war grün, die nächste Ampel, die wir erreichten, wurde grün und als die Dritte auch sofort auf grün sprang, war ich sehr verwundert (wenn es in der Stadt etwas Unnormales gab, dann waren es grüne Ampeln).  
Marco schien dies zu spüren und meinte nur in einem singendem Tonfall: „Das ist die perfekte grüne Welle.“  
Ich musste Lachen und auch in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein Lächeln. Dieses Lied hatte er bei einem anderen Treffen in Kassel “erfunden“.  
Im GameStop angekommen durchsuchte ich wie immer die DS Spiele. Ich sah Pokemon Ranger: Spuren des Lichts. Ich wollte danach greifen und sagte: „Marco, guck mal. Das wollte ich mir doch kaufen. Dann können wir end...“  
„Brauchst du nicht!“ Unterbrach er mich mit fester Stimme und griff nach meinem Handgelenk. Ein kalter Schauer lief über meinen Rücken. Seine Hand war kalt. Auch dies schien er zu spüren. Er zog seine Hand zurück, drehte sich um und fügte hinzu: „Ich schenk dir meine. Ich brauche sie nicht mehr.“  
Er ging und ließ mich verblüfft stehen. Nun verließ auch ich den GameStop ohne etwas zu kaufen.  
Draußen wartete Marco auf mich. „Warum brauchst du deine nicht mehr? Außerdem brauchen wir zwei um gemeinsam zu spielen.“ Fragte ich ihn.  
„Ich spiele schon seit Jahren nicht mehr _dieses Spiel_.“ Er sprach das Wort „Spiel“ voller Verachtung aus.  
„Außerdem,“ fügte er hinzu, „hast du bald Geburtstag.“  
Er ging und ich folgte.  
Im Laden hatte er nicht nach Spielen geguckt. Das war seltsam, da er sehr gerne an der PS3 saß (genauer gesagt verbrachte er sein Leben davor).  
Doch ich sagte nichts. Vielleicht hatte er nur einen schlechten Tag.  
Wir gingen weiter und kamen bald an einer Kirche an. Wir setzten uns auf eine der Bänke. Ich wühlte in meinem Rucksack und holte die Kekse raus.  
„Willst du einen?“ fragte ich. Marco schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Ich schob mir einen Keks in den Mund. „Mehr für mich“ verkündete ich fröhlich darüber, mein Essen nicht teilen zu müssen.  
Er ist zwar mein bester Freund, aber wenn es ums Essen ging, teilte ich mit Niemandem gerne.  
„Du teiltest noch nie gern dein Essen. Ein Wunder, warum du noch so schlank bist.“ (Nein, Erziraphael hat nichts damit zu tun (vermutlich))   
Er lachte leise. Da war er wieder. Der fröhliche, Witze machende Marco.  
Wir saßen noch eine Weile da und erzählten, was so geschehen war, machten Witze (haupsächlich kamen sie von Marco) und schwelgten in Errinnerungen.  
Die Kekse waren leer und langsam wurde es Zeit, für Marco zu gehen. Ich wollte die leere Packung im Rucksack verstauen und sah dabei das grüne Licht an meinem Handy. Irgendwer hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt. Ich sah nach und mein Lachen verschwand schlagartig, als ich die Nachricht las.

„Ria, es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert. Marco wurde vor vier Tagen von einem Auto erwischt. Er starb sofort. Morgen um 13 Uhr ist die Beerdigung. Kannst du kommen?“

Sie kam von Marcos Mutter.  
„Kommst du?“ fragte Marco immer noch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Ja“ antwortete ich knapp.  
Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er konnte nicht tot sein. Er war doch hier? Aber er war schon den ganzen Tag so merkwürdig kalt.  
Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten, ich musste ihn fragen.  
„Marco!“ Er drehte sich zu mir um. Sein Lächeln war das von früher. „Deine Mutter schreibt, du hättest einen Unfall gehabt.“  
Sein Lächeln verschwand und machte einem düsterem Blick Platz.  
„Du bist tot, schreibt sie und du bist den ganzen Tag schon so seltsam. Was ist....“  
Er packte mich am Kragen, drückte mich an die Wand der Kirche. Nur noch meine Schuhspitzen berührten den Stein des Bodens unter mir.  
„Du erzählts NIEMANDEM was hier passiert ist. Ja ich bin Tot. Doch meine Seele leidet noch immer Höllenqualen. Ich bin ein Dämon geworden, wie wir immer unsere Witze machten.“  
Seine Stimme war düster. Es war nicht seine, es war nicht mal die eines Menschen. Er WAR kein Mensch mehr.  
„Du gehst Morgen auf die Beerdigung?“ Es klang nicht wirklich wie eine Frage, sondern mehr wie ein Befehl.  
„Ich werde dort sein.“ Sein Gesicht näherte sich meinem Ohr und er flüsterte hinein: „Geh zum Himmel!“  
Im nächsten Augenblick war er verschwunden. Ich stand an die Kirche gelehnt und unfähig mich zu Bewegen. Der Schock war viel zu groß für meinen Körper.  
Noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde stand ich dort und starrte in die Leere. Ich musste erstmal verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war.  
Morgen 13 Uhr. Ich werde da sein.

Ich war schon um 11 Uhr in Morschen, dem Dorf in dem Marco gewohnt hatte. Seine Mutter war aufgelöst und ich erzählte ihr nicht, was mir gestern passiert war. Sie hätte mir wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht geglaubt.  
Wir unterhielten uns noch bis 12:30 Uhr. Dann fuhren wir los. Der Friedhof war nicht weit, sodass wir fünf Minuten später da waren. Die ganze Familie war da und nicht jeden kannte ich. Ständig schaute ich mich um, suchte nach Marco. Doch finden konnte ich nur seine Leiche.  
Etwas später setzten wir uns alle und der Pfarrer begann zu sprechen. Doch ich konnte ihm nicht zuhören. Wieder sah ich mich um. Wo war er?  
Ein Schrei erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. „WER BIST DU? WAS WILLST DU VON MIR?“ schrie der Pfarrer erschrocken und wirbelte herum.  
„NEIN. Das ist nicht wahr. LASS MICH IN RUHE!“ Er nahm einer der brennenden Kerzen und hielt sie schützend vor sich. Immer hektischer sah er sich um bis sein Blick an der Leiche hängen blieb.  
„Er muss zerstört werden!“ flüsterte er und warf die Kerze in den Sarg. Die Leiche fing Feuer, der Raum wurde von entzsetzten Schreien erfüllt. Unfähig, mich zu bewegen oder sonst etwas zu tun, saß ich auf meinem Platz, während um mich herum das Chaos immer größer wurde.  
Der Pfarrer nahm einen Besen, der an einer Wand angelehnt war, und wollte auf die in Flammen stehende Leiche einstechen. Doch nun wurde er von wütenden Familienmitgliedern festgehalten. Immer wieder schrie er: „GEH DAHIN ZURÜCK WOHER DU GEKOMMEN BIST, DU WIDERLICHER DÄMON!“  
„Wunderschön, dieses Chaos“ hauchte eine dunkle, leise Stimme dicht an meinem Ohr. Kurz darauf folgte ein knurrendes Lachen. Er stand hinter mir.  
„Ich habe ihm gesagt wo ER hingehört. Geh zur Hölle, sagte ich und noch mehr.“  
Er machte eine Pause. Ein leises Wimmern. Eine Träne fiel auf meine Schulter.  
„Geh,“ kurze Stille, „zum Himmel.“  
Ein kalter Windhauch in meinem Rücken brach die Lähmung und ich drehte mich um.  
Niemand stand dort. Nur die Wand und die Leere davor.

  
Nun liege ich mit meinen 84 Jahren auf dem Sterbebett und die Erinnerungen kehren nach langer Zeit des Vergessens wieder in mein Gedächnis zurück. Der entscheidende Moment steht kurz bevor.  
Marcos letzte Worte. „Geh zum Himmel!“  
War es eine Prophezeiung oder ein Wunsch?  
Kam die Träne aus Trauer, mich nie wieder zu sehen, oder aus Verzweiflung?

**Author's Note:**

> Was denkt ihr?  
War es ein Wunsch oder eine Prophezeiung oder vielleicht doch etwas vollkommen Anderes?  
Schreibt es in die Kommentare.
> 
> In der weiteren Serie geht es um die Arbeit von dem Dämon Rotar (rotten rat).  
Bald geht es weiter...


End file.
